vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cat's dance
[[Archivo:Cat´s_dance1.jpg|thumb|286px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Kintarou. ]] cat's dance '''es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción fue publicada un 2 de Enero de 2012 en Nicovideo, supera las 600 mil visitas. Es la canción más popular de marasy. '''Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: marasy Ilustración: Kintarou Vídeo: Parmy Mix: katmax *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *V love 25 -Brave Heart- *Kuuzou Memorize Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción por Dark_Kudoh Kanji= 冷めた紅茶はテーブルに残されたまま 憂鬱な夕暮れ　持て余す時間 いつまでここに置いておくのかしら？ いらない　そんなのいらない 何回言わせればわかるのかしら まるで足りない　全然足りない 待つのがキライと言ったはずでしょ？ いいから　お仕置きしてあげる そんな目で私を　見つめないで頂戴 ご褒美はいつだってあげてるでしょう わかったら今すぐ　kiss をして頂戴 捨て猫になりたくないなら　わかるでしょう？イイ猫（こね）　 歌え踊れ　アモーレミーオ　シッポを揺らして この麗しい花に包まれたいのなら もっと強く　アモーレミーオ　鈴を鳴らして さあ　踊りなさい アンタはせいぜい気楽でいいわね 寝転んでゴロにゃん　子猫のよう いつの間にボトルは空になっちゃって おかわり早く持ってきて 素っ気ないフリして　焦らさないで頂戴 代わりの相手なら困ってないの わかったら今すぐ　HUG をして頂戴 メロメロに酔わせて今夜は　わかるでしょう？イイ猫（こね） 歌え踊れ　アモーレミーオ　シッポを揺らして 私の王子様になりたいのなら もっと切なく　アモーレミーオ　喉を鳴らして さあ　甘えなさい 昨日から鳴き声がしない また明日も独りボッチなの？ だからねぇ鳴き声を聴かせて 寂しくなんかないの･･･　嘘なのに･･･ いつの間にか夢に　落ちてしまったようね 琥珀の瞳に優しく見つめられ 思えばアンタだけ　いつも居てくれた 空っぽなアタシに愛が　温もりが　イイ猫（こね） 歌え踊れ　アモーレミーオ　シッポを揺らして この麗しい花に包まれたいのなら もっと強く　アモーレミーオ　鈴を鳴らして さあ　踊りなさい 今宵踊る踊る　cat's dance を 凛として軽やかに　ステップを踏んで アンタ本当に踊りがヘタね そんなとこも　かわいいのよ |-| Romaji= (nya-n) (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya nyaiyaiya) (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya ah nyaiya) sameta koucha wa tēburu(Table) ni nokosareta mama yūutsu na yūgure moteamasu jikan itsu made koko ni oiteoku no kashira? iranai sonna no iranai nankai iwasereba wakaru no kashira marude tarinai zenzen tarinai matsu no ga kirai to itta hazu desho? ī kara oshioki shite ageru sonna me de watashi o mitsumenaide choudai gohoubi wa itsu datte ageteru deshou wakattara ima sugu kiss o shite choudai suteneko ni naritaku nai nara wakaru deshou? ī ko ne utae odore Amore mio shippo o yurashite kono uruwashī hana ni tsutsumaretai no nara motto tsuyoku Amore mio suzu o narashite sā odori nasai (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya nyaiyaiya) (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya ah nyaiya) anta wa seizei kiraku de ī wane nekoronde goronyan koneko no you itsu no ma ni botoru(Bottle) wa kara ni natchatte okawari hayaku mottekite sokkenai furi shite jirasanaide choudai kawari no aite nara komattenai no wakattara ima sugu HUG o shite choudai meromero ni yowasete kon'ya wa wakaru deshou ī ko ne utae odore Amore mio shippo o yurashite watashi no ouji-sama ni naritai no nara motto setsunaku Amore mio nodo o narashite sā amae nasai kinou kara nakigoe ga shinai mata ashita mo hitori-botchi nano? dakara nē nakigoe o kikasete sabishiku nanka nai no... uso nanoni... itsu no ma ni ka yume ni ochite shimatta you ne kohaku no hitomi ni yasashiku mitsumerare omoeba anta dake itsumo ite kureta karappo na atashi ni ai ga nukumori ga ī ko ne utae odore Amore mio shippo o yurashite kono uruwashī hana ni tsutsumaretai no nara motto tsuyoku Amore mio suzu o narashite sā odori nasai koyoi odoru odoru cat's dance o rin to shite karoyaka ni suteppu(Step) o funde anta hontou ni odori ga heta ne sonna toko mo kawaī no yo (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya nyaiyaiya) (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya ah nyaiya) (nya-o) |-| Español= (nya-n) (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya nyaiyaiya) (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya ah nyaiya) Lo único que queda sobre la mesa es el frío té negro, en un melancólico atardecer, sin saber en que gastar el tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a dejarme aquí? No necesito esto, para nada. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he de decir para que lo entiendas? No es suficiente, nunca lo es. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta esperar, ¿no? Ya da igual, voy a tener que castigarte. Por favor, no me mires con esos ojos. Eso siempre te ha gustado, ¿verdad? Quiero que ahora entiendas, que has de besarme. ¿Entiendes que no quiero que seas una gata abandonada? Buena gata. Canta y baila, amore mio, mueve el rabo. Así que quieres ser abrazada por esta preciosa flor. Con más fuerza, amore mio, haz sonar tu cascabel. Venga, baila por favor. (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya nyaiyaiya) (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya ah nyaiya) Me parece bien que disfrutes tanto como desees. Siesteando como una bolita, igual que una gatita. Cuándo quise darme cuenta la botella se vació, así que date prisa y tráeme otra. Por favor, no finjas ser dura ni me dejes en ascuas, porque no tendré problema en cambiarte por otra. Si lo has entendido, haz el favor de darme un abrazo. Esta noche quiero embriagarme de tu cariño, ¿lo entiendes? Buena gata. Canta y baila, amore mio, mueve el rabo, si quieres que sea tu príncipe. Con más tristeza, amore mio, levanta la voz. Venga, coquetea conmigo. No quiero que maulles como ayer, ¿o quieres quedarte sola mañana otra vez? Así que venga, déjame escuchar tu maullido. No es que me sienta solo... es mentira... Antes de darme cuenta, has caído en un sueño. Tan solo puedo observarte dulcemente con mis ojos ámbar. Si me pongo a recordar, tu siempre has estado conmigo. Llenando a la vacía yo de amor y calidez. Buena gata. Canta y baila, amore mio, mueve el rabo. Así que quieres ser abrazada por esta preciosa flor. Con más fuerza, amore mio, haz sonar tu cascabel. Venga, baila por favor. Esta noche bailaremos el cat's dance. Hagámoslo paso a paso y con firmeza. En realidad no eres nada buena bailando, pero incluso así, eres adorable. (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya nyaiyaiya) (nyaiya ah ah) (nyaiyaiya ah nyaiya) (Miau) Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama